


It'll Be Ok

by OhGee__biz222



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: FTM Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, George stresses alot, Laf isn't legal, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGee__biz222/pseuds/OhGee__biz222
Summary: Lafayette and his adopted brother Alexander Hamilton move in across the street from their new history teacher, Mr. Washington.





	1. Chapter One - Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118390) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



   Lafayette and his adopted brother Alexander walked into their new house with their mother, Martha Custis, trailing behind them. "Boys, help me bring in the boxes."  
Lafayette and Alex looked back at their mother and nodded. "We will mom, can we look at the house first?" Martha sighed and nodded to the boys. "Sire, but please hurry. I asked you to help me before we got here." The boys nodded, only partially listening to her.

   Lafayette went up the stairs with Alex following behind him. "Alex, my American friend Herc told me that we live next to a hot teacher."  
"What kind of teacher Laf?"  
"According to Herc he teaches at the high school. He teaches History." Alex nodded and the two boys separated to go into their own bedrooms. Lafayette's room had white walls and grayish blue carpeting, while Alex's room had blue walls and gray carpeting.

   "Boys! Please come downstairs now! We have a guest welcoming us to the neighborhood!" Laf and Alex met each other in the hallway and Alex gave Lafayette a look. "That must be the teacher Laf." Lafayette smiled, running down the stairs to see Martha talking to a tall, dark skinned man. "Oh Gil, say hello to Mr. Washington. He's the history teacher at your new school." Lafayette smiled slightly as he walked up to the man in the doorway. "Hello sir. My name is Gilbert, but please call me Lafayette." The man nodded to Lafayette and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Lafayette. I'm Mr. Washington. I'll be your history teacher for the upcoming school year." Lafayette nodded and stepped out of the way for Alex to introduce himself. Lafayette saw all the boxes in the living room and picked up a few that had his name on them. I better help out Martha at least for a little while. As Lafayette was heading up the stairs, he heard Martha give Mr. Washington an invitation to dinner later. He wanted to listen for a response, but he was already on the final step. Lafayette walked into his room and set down the boxes, opening the flaps to see what was inside. Clothes in one box, and little knick knacks for decorations in the other. He took out a pile of clothes and sorted them into piles of three, consisting of shirts, pants, and underwear.

   Within the next half hour, everything was in their respective drawers and Lafayette was tired. He looked at the time on his phone, displaying the time as 4:30. He was about to pick up the box of knick knacks when Martha called for him from downstairs. "Gilbert, can you please go next door and tell George that it's time for dinner?"  
"Yes! I'll be down in a minute!" Lafayette set the box down on his bed and headed downstairs. He opened the front door and went across the street to see Mr. Washington's plain looking house that looked like every other one in the neighborhood. Lafayette was hesitant about knocking at first. What if he is busy, or wants to cancel his plans. Lafayette shook his head of those thoughts and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened, and Mr. Washington stepped out. "I assume you came to ask me over for dinner."  
"Yes sir."  
"Oh Lafayette, you don't need to use 'sir' on me. I don't need to seem older than I already am." Lafayette laughed slightly as he flat Mr. Washington's hand rest on his back. "Shall we get going then? I wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting, she's a very nice lady."  
"Oh, Mr. Washington, Martha is my foster mom. Alex and I were adopted." Mr. Washington nodded, no sign of embarrassment on his face as they reached Lafayette's house. Lafayette opened the door and a great smell hit his nose. "Oh man, Martha, it smells really good in here."  
"As it always does Gil. You act like you've never had my cooking." Lafayette laughed and left Mr. Washington's side to join Alex at the table. "What took you so long? You didn't do anything with him, did you?" Lafayette blushed. I wish. "No Alex, we didn't do anything. I was just very nervous to ask him over for dinner. It took me a while to get the courage to knock." Alex laughed and Lafayette blushed again, embarrassed by what his brother found funny.

   They finished dinner and Alex got up to help Martha with the dishes, while Lafayette went back across the street to walk Mr. Washington home. "Thank you so much for coming over sir. I'll see at school on Monday!"  
"Yes, thank you for having me, dinner was very good. Yes, I'll see you Monday!"

   Lafayette waved goodbye and made his way back home, walking in the door, and having all eyes on him. "What?" Alex walked over to Lafayette and whispered, "You were over there for a while." Lafayette looked at Alex with a look of disbelief. "Again", he angrily whispered. "Yes", Alex replied. "How?! All I said was goodnight and that I'd see him Monday."  
"Did you linger", Alex asked. "No, unless time went fast and we didn't notice."  
Martha spoke up from the kitchen. "Its alright Gilbert, you boys need to get ready for bed anyway. Alex, I'll finish the dishes." Alex nodded and went upstairs, leaving Lafayette in disbelief of how long he could've taken at Mr. Washington's house.

   Lafayette finally shrugged, letting it go, then he went upstairs and changed, ready for bed. He yelled a goodnight to Martha and went across the hall to say goodnight to Alex, then went back to his own room, laying in bed with thoughts of Mr. Washington running around in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is my first story on the archive. I've never really liked my works of writing but one day I was like, "Ya know what? I really like this, I might post it out", and here we are. As it said in the beginning of the chapter, this is an inspiration from the story Through Windows. And this goes out to the author of that story...I hope you don't think I'm copying this story, I just really liked the concept of it.  
> Ok, I think I've said enough. Here's where you can find me if you want to talk: @whammyhammy on Tumblr :)


	2. Chapter Two - First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you'll get to see a little Washette action! ;)

-Monday Morning-  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Lafayette woke up to his alarm clock beeping in his ear. He slammed his hand on the button to turn it off and sat up. "Good morning to me. It's 6:30." Lafayette groaned as he stood and went over to his dresser to pick out an outfit.

   A European soccer shirt, along with ripped jeans. Lafayette went downstairs with his phone in hand, checking the time as he stepped off the last step. '6:50'. _Did it really take me that long? Damn._ Lafayette made his way to the kitchen and saw Alex already at the table with a few pieces of toast and a waffle. "Good morning Alex!" Alex looked up from his breakfast and smiled at Lafayette. "Hey Laf! Hey, umm, Martha said that she and George talked a little more last night and he'll be taking us to school so Martha isn't late to work." Lafayette nodded, but on the inside he wasn't so thrilled. _I've only known this guy for 3 days, not to mention that I'm developing a crush for him, and now he'll be taking me to school._ Lafayette walked over to the toaster and toasted two pieces of bread while he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured some cereal into it. Once the bread popped up, Laf quickly buttered it then grabbed milk for his cereal. After he poured milk into the bowl, Lafayette put everything away and sat down next to Alex at the table. As he took a bite of his toast, Martha came out of nowhere, telling him what Alex had told him 10 minutes ago. "Yes Martha, I know. Alex told me before I got breakfast." Martha nodded and disappeared again. Nothing was said by either Alex or Laf, and Alex got up to put his plate in the sink as a knock sounded at the front door. _Shit,_ Lafayette thought. _I'm not done with my breakfast yet, and he's already here._ Alex went to open the door once he had put away his plate, and greeted George. "Good morning Mr. Washington! Lafayette isn't finished with his breakfast yet, so you can come in and chill if you want." Lafayette looked up from his breakfast once he heard his name, and saw that George was already looking at him. He quickly put his head back down, afraid of George seeing the blush forming on his cheeks. He heard the door and figured that Alex had let Mr. Washington in, but he didn't expect Mr. Washington to sit next to him at the table. "Good morning Lafayette. Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be sir." Lafayette finished his breakfast as Alex came down the stairs with both their bags. "I brought your bag down Laf." Lafayette looked up from the sink to see Alex setting down their bags by the door and he quickly thanked him. Once Lafayette put his plate and bowl away, he rushed over to the shoe rack by the front door and slipped on his Vans, while Alex tied his Converse. Alex handed him his bag and Lafayette thanked him, then they both yelled goodbye to Martha and left the house with George on their tails.

   The ride to school was uneventful, besides the fact that Lafayette kept sneaking glances at Mr. Washington any chance he got. Once they made it to school, Lafayette and Alex got out of the car and didn't wait up for George. Instead, they hurried into school and left George to grab his materials alone.

-Time skip to after school-  
The first day of school went well for both students and their history teacher.  
Mr. Washington met both Alex and Lafayette outside of the school by his car, and as they all got buckled in he asked them how their days went.  
Lafayette answered first. "My day went well Mr. Washington. The best part of my day was coming into your class. History interests me so much!" George couldn't help but smile at Lafayette's reply. "Yes, so I've seen. You were very active with participating today. Now, what about you Alex?"  
"I met a lot of new people today and that within itself is pretty awesome." George nodded, starting the car and pulling out of his parking spot. "Well, I'm very happy that you both had equally good days-" Lafayette cut George off, saying, "Mr. Washington, you never told us how your day went." George smiled, blushing once he realized that he hadn't said anything about his day. "Oh, I guess you're right Lafayette. Well, it was just simply another day of teaching. Nothing too interesting happened." Lafayette chuckled. "Oh come on man, something good must've happened. Alex and I both had good days, something must've went well with your day." George thought for a minute, easily forgetting that Lafayette had just called him "man". He smiled once he realized something good had happened today. "Well _Lafayette,_ I guess something did go well today." He smiled when he looked over and saw Lafayette smiling. "Oh really? What was it?"  
"Well, Lafayette the reason my day went well was because of you. I've never had a student become so interested in a lesson before. Students like you make my job worthwhile." George looked over to see Lafayette blushing in the seat next to him, and he looked back in the rear view mirror to see Alex smirking. He winked at Alex in the mirror and looked ahead to see that they were back at Martha's house. "And, you're home." George parked the car in Martha's driveway and waited for the boys to get out. As Lafayette was grabbing his bag, ready to follow Alex out of the car, George stopped him. "What's up Mr. Washington?" George laughed. "Please, call me George." Lafayette nodded, and George continued. "You should come over later. I'd like to continue the discussion we had today in class." Lafayette nodded, smiling. "Ok, I'll ask Martha. Is 5:00 alright?"  
"Yes. I'll make dinner for the both of us." Lafayette smiled, giving George a thumbs up. "Alright! I'll see you later!"

   Once Lafayette was in the house, he saw Alex sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. "Hey Alex!" Alex looked up at his brother with a smirk. "What'd you talk about with _Mr. Washington_ " Alex teased. "I'm going over to his house later. We're going to talk about history." Lafayette was now sitting down next to Alex, doing his own homework, when Martha came downstairs. "Hi boys, how was your first day of school?" Alex spoke up. "Gil is going over to Mr. Washington's house for dinner later!" Lafayette kicked Alex under the table, Alex gave Lafayette a smirk.  
Martha gave Lafayette an "oh really" look and questioned him. "When is this happening Gilbert?"  
"I'm going over around 5, Martha. He invited me over for dinner and we're going to talk about history." Martha nodded, ignoring Alex's smirk, and said, "Ok Gilbert, you can go. Just text me when you're coming home." Lafayette nodded and continued to do his homework.

-Time skip to dinner- (We'll get to see a little bit of George's point of view now)  
George heard the doorbell ring out, and he knew that Lafayette had opted out of knocking. He laughed as he made his way to the door, letting Lafayette in. He watched as Lafayette looked around, and offered a tour. "Would you like a tour?" His low voice startled Lafayette. "Y-Yes, sir." George walked with Lafayette, around his own house, showing him the downstairs portion, Lafayette making little comments about how cute his house was on the inside.

   Once it was time to show Lafayette the upstairs portion, George's mind went wild with thoughts about the boy who was walking up the stairs in front of him. _I can't have a crush on him. Gosh, I hate that word, crush. Am I a teenager again?_ As George showed Lafayette the bedroom, his thoughts went rampant with thoughts of taking Lafayette right on his bed, making him scream expletives, making him say his name, making him feel good. He also wondered what Lafayette was thinking about, if Lafayette felt the same. If Lafayette had the same schoolgirl crush on George as he did with Lafayette.  
Once George had shown Lafayette the bedroom he was shocked when Lafayette asked him a question. "Mr. Was-George, can I...can I stay over tonight?" George stopped to look at Lafayette before they entered the bathroom. "Excuse me, what?"  
"I'm sorry, was that too much? We just met, gosh, I shouldn't have-" _Here goes nothing._ George didn't want to do it, in fear of the moment being cliché, wait, why did he fear of it being cliché? _I have a crush on my student._ George grabbed Lafayette's shoulders and pulled him flush against his body, and kissed him.

   Lafayette suddenly stopped talking, and it finally registered in his head why he had stopped talking. _Mr. Washington is kissing me. Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. I have a crush on my teacher._ Lafayette kissed back as George pushed him up against the wall. They kissed for a few more seconds before George pulled away, breathing heavily. Lafayette brought his hand up to his lip in disbelief and looked up at George. "You...you kissed me." George sighed in shame. "Yes, I know. You were rambling and I couldn't stop you. I'm sorry." Lafayette shook his head and chuckled. "No, sir, you don't understand. I've wanted that to happen. Since I met you this weekend, actually." George shook his head. "Im sorry Lafayette. We can't be doing this, you're my student...what would Martha say if she saw, if she saw a man that she trusted with her son, kissing him against a wall, as we just did. I don't think we'd ever see each other like this again." Lafayette scoffed in disbelief. "Really? You care about your reputation?! I kissed back because I love you! I didn't have to kiss back, but I did because I felt the same."  
"No Lafayette, you don't love me. You just simply have a crush on me. It will go away, I guarantee it." Lafayette couldn't believe it. George was really telling him this?! That his crush would go away? He only met the man a few days ago, but that means nothing. Lafayette pushed George away and stormed down the stairs. "I'm going back home", he yelled. "And don't expect me to be carpooling with you tomorrow morning! I'll be getting a ride from my friend!" George heard the door slam, and he winced. _What have I done_ , he thought. "I just played with a boys feelings...I'm a terrible person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm....sorry if that was bad!!! As I was reading it over I realized that it was pretty cringey.... :'(  
> My Tumblr: @whammyhammy


	3. Chapter 3 - Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his little fight with George, Lafayette goes back over to have a "sleepover" of sorts.

Lafayette slammed the front door of his house and didn't even notice that he had interrupted dinner. Martha stood and ran over to Lafayette. "Gilbert, honey, what's wrong? I thought you'd be eating with Mr. Washington." Lafayette shook his head and hugged his mother. "No mom, he...He upset me." This time Alex stood, hugging his brother. "Alex, could you take your brother upstairs and talk to him? Gilly, I'll heat up a dinner for you." Lafayette couldn't respond to Martha's caring words, as he was already up the stairs with Alex. Alex rushed Lafayette into his room and they both sat down on Lafayette's bed.  
"What happened Laf?"  
"We...we kissed."  
"Ok? What's so bad about that Laf? You like him, don't you?"  
"Yes, but there's more to the story." Alex rubbed Lafayette's back as he sniffed. "What happened?"  
"He was giving me a tour of the upstairs of his house, and I, I asked if I could stay the night, but then took it back. And I rambled, he kissed me, then we fought."  
"What'd you fight about? If he hurt you, I'll fight him." Lafayette slightly chuckled at his brother's caring nature. "No, you don't need to fight him Alex. He denied that I had a crush on him. He said that we couldn't fall in love with each other because Martha could find out and he'd lose his job." Alex hugged his brother tighter as he started to cry.  
"Don't cry Laf. Come on, let's go back down and eat dinner. You don't have to tell Martha anything. But, wait, what about tomorrow? He takes us to school."  
"Alex, I'll get a ride from Hercules."  
"Ok, I'm just looking out for my brother. Are you sure you don't need me to beat him up for you?" Lafayette laughed, pushing his brother away. "No Alex, you don't need to beat him up, I'll be ok." Alex stood off the bed and grabbed Lafayette's hand, pulling him up. "Now come on, let's go eat dinner!"

After everyone had finished their dinner, there was a knock at the door.  
"That must be George! I'll get it" said Martha. "No Mom, I'll get it" said Lafayette and Alex, at the same time. The two brothers looked at each other and Alex sat down at the table. "You can go Laf. Tell me how it goes." Lafayette nodded and went to answer the door.  
"Hello Mr. Washington." Lafayette watched as George held out his hand. "Walk with me? I want to talk with you." Lafayette nodded shyly, shutting the front door behind him as he went outside with George. "So, what's up?"  
"I got to thinking as I was eating dinner. I know that an "I'm sorry" won't cut it, and that actions speak louder than words, so I wanted to ask you something." Lafayette slid his hand into George's, and watched as George smiled, squeezing lightly. "Ok, what's your question?"  
"Would you like to stay over tonight? I, I know you asked me this earlier, but I want to make it up to you for what happened earlier." Lafayette thought for a minute. What should I say? Alex wouldn't really like that I'll be staying with a man who hurt me. Who cares, maybe George can redeem himself. "So what do you say Lafayette?"  
"I'll stay over, but I'll leave if something happens." George nodded, understanding Lafayette's stress. "Yes, I understand. I'm glad that you'll be staying over. I'll come over at 7."  
"See you then." George winked at Lafayette before he turned, walking back to his house. Lafayette walked back inside and was met by Alex. "Are you ok? What did he say? Did he hurt you?"  
"Alex, Mon petite frere, I'm fine. He just asked me to stay over tonight."  
"Laf, he could hurt you again, don't you understand?!"  
"Yes, I understand. I told him that I'd leave if he hurt me again." Alex looked at his brother in disgust. "Oh yeah Laf, that'll solve everything!" Lafayette got angry quick. "It's not your choice to decide what I do and who I choose to see!"  
"Oh, so you're seeing eachother now?!"  
"No Alex! Now, I'm sure Martha doesn't like our yelling, so if you'd like to take this upstairs where we can talk quieter, let's go." Alex waved his hand away, then ran upstairs. Lafayette scoffed and went upstairs into his own room.  
                                       ------  
Laf fell asleep once he went up to his room, and he was being woken up by Martha, who said that George was here. Lafayette got out of bed and grabbed an overnight bag, filling it with things he'd need to spend the night over at George's.  
He walked downstairs with his bag slung over his shoulder, and he saw Mr. Washington smile. "Ready to go Lafayette?" Laf smiled, nodding. "Ok Gilly, have fun. I love you!" Lafayette went over and gave Martha a hug goodbye, reassuring her that he'd be fine, then he left with Mr. Washington.  
When they made it back to George's house, there was something out on the kitchen table. "Lafayette, I made this for you. It's a French dish. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier. If you want to eat it now, go ahead." Lafayette nodded, sitting down and quickly eating the small treat. "Thank you Mr. Washington, it was very good."  
"You're welcome Lafayette. Now, we can sit and watch tv, or we can go right to bed, seeing that it is already 8:30." Lafayette thought for a minute. "Lets sit and chat for a while. I'd like to get to know you." George nodded, walking into the living room with Lafayette following behind him.  
Lafayette sat down close to Mr. Washington, and he noticed. To make the distance between them smaller, George put his arm around Lafayette, cuddling him. "So Lafayette, tell me something that nobody knows about you." Lafayette thought of what to say. _I can tell him that I'm trans, and that my real name is Marie._ Lafayette sat up, getting ready to tell George something that only Alex and Martha knew. "Well Mr. Washington, I'm transgender. I was a girl back in France, then before I came to live with Martha, my country paid for my surgery." Lafayette waited for Mr. Washington to say something, but instead, he just sat there shocked.  
"Oh wow...I'm sorry for not saying anything. I'm just in a shock of sorts." Lafayette smiled, hugging George. "Oh it's alright Mr. Washington. Most people react that way when I tell them." George smiled, holding Lafayette close. "What was your name back in France?"  
"Marie. Now tell me something about you Mr. Washington." George smiled, thinking of something to tell his student. "I've never been married, I used to be in the Army." Lafayette looked up at George in shock. "What? Such a charming man like you and you've never been married?" George laughed. "No Lafayette, I've never been married. My life is dedicated to teaching, and at one point, the Army."  
"Well Mr. Washington, maybe someday you can marry me." Lafayette sounded very hopeful as he looked up at his teacher. George smiled back, quickly connecting their lips. "Maybe someday, maybe someday." Lafayette cuddled closer into Washington's side as George ran a few fingers through his mess of curls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, that's the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Also, I apologize for not updating in quite a long time...this chapter took a little longer to write, for idea's sake.
> 
> -I am also thinking about starting a ficlet series-
> 
> Hit me up at my Tumblr: @whammyhammy


End file.
